The Loveless Goddess
by Michi-chan aka Hime-Venus
Summary: Minako and Kunzite Romance. Minako has a secret that's tearing her apart, can Kunzite save her from herself in time and still teach her how to love? (old fanfic, it's been slightly modified. Sorry for any misspellings) NOW RE-EDITED FOR EASIER READING!
1. Proluge

Prologue:   
  
Little innocent Princess Minako of Venus skipped down the hall laughing. Artimis, her guardian protector ran after her. Although he was nearly grown, he still had a hard time keeping up with his little mistress. The Princess had a carefree knack for getting into things, and always laughed off her mistakes. Minako giggled and jumped up as Artimis lunged for her. Minako's skills as a fighter were above normal. That was why she was chosen as a one of the guards for princess Serena, by Queen Selinity. So were other princesses of the planets. Minako had been overjoyed when she had learned that her best friend in all the universe, Princess Makoto of Jupiter had been chosen also. Artimis sighed as watched her run down the hall of the Venus palace.   
  
"Please! You must stop this!" cried an older female voice. Minako herd it. Her mother. She followed the sound, jumping and turning corners. She poked her head into her father's study. Her mother and her father were arguing again.   
  
"Aphrodite! You must understand. It's for the good of Minako!" her father yelled. Her mother, Aphrodite, looked away in anger.   
  
"If I didn't have Artimis to protect her from the likes of you-" she was cut off when her husband slapped her across the face. Minako swallowed a gasp.   
  
"You no good little wench. You know I only married you because I wanted the throne." he yelled. Aphrodite looked away tears in her eyes. She knew the truth, but it still hurt.   
  
"Why do you say that? You know that I love you." she whispered so low, Minako almost didn't hear her. Her father scoffed.   
  
"I don't care. Your a goddess, so what? So what if Minako has the power of the gods running through her." he paused and looked at his wife. He knocked her down then spat in his face.   
  
"WHY! Why don't you attack dammit!?" he yelled. Aphrodite began to cry silently. Minako's heart broke in two. Her father was always mean to her mother. Why was he so cruel? If they were in love, why did he hurt her? Is that the way the goddess of Love wanted it?   
  
"I.... I can't. I won't. Even though you strike me, I still love you." she said.   
  
"Bull. I'm a street merchant, and you love me!? You are the goddess of love you love everyone!" with that he pulled out the crescent dagger. Aphrodite had kept that dagger close with her for she created it incase she had to sacrifice her life. Minako never understood why. Minako's father lifted Aphrodite off the ground and kissed her, running the dagger in her   
  
heart.  
  
Time seemed to freeze, for Minako and Aphrodite. Her mother gasped seeing her daughter's powder white face in the doorway. Her last telepathic thought ran through her mother's head and into Minako's. ~Never pronounce love to a man that will betray you. Never love, don't be a goddess, my little goddess Minako...~ her words bounced in her head and Minako screamed. Her father turned and saw fresh tears and anger in her eyes. Minako balled her little ten tear old hands into fists. A strange aura surrounded her, making her glow yellow. Her father dropped the lifeless body and stepped back. Minako screamed in anguish. Her tears rolled and she felt the power flow. A blinding light filled the room and anyone looking at the Venus palace could see it.   
  
Artimis ran to the study only to find the mutilated body of the King. He covered him up with the rug and scoffed at the body. There a trail of blood caught his eye. He followed it outside to the yellow rose garden. There right in the middle. Where Minako and her mother always laughed and played, kneeled Minako. Her face and hands were covered in dirt and a   
  
mound of Venus earth lay in front of her. A makeshift stick cross marked the grave and rose petals covered the middle of the dirt. Minako was crying. Crying so hard that it sounded like painful screaming. Artimis approached carefully and touched her shoulder. Minako, knowing the warmth of her friend, snuggled in the young man's lap. She cried.  
  
***********************************************   
  
From that day on, Minako never shed another tear. Some say that it was because she had used them all up. Also from that day on, Minako did nothing but train and practice fighting. Her innocence was gone and she never smiled or laughed. Makoto, couldn't even get her best friend to smile. She never got to rule in her mother's place, for her duties as a Senshi came first. Minako became a cold shell. She rarely spoke to any of the other senshi, but when she did her voice was haunted. Princess Serena, worried about Minako, tried to help mend Minako's pain, but no one could get through to the once happy carefree Minako that she once was. Minako's shield a round her heart was never broken, and it seemed that it would stay that way.   
  
Until... One day...   
  
On the Earth... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of the Loveless Goddess  
  
The Loveless Goddess  
  
Chapter One  
  
Makoto ran after her friend and leader, Minako of Venus. Minako had never been one for small talk, and she had received an anonymous letter in the mail. Makoto matched Minako's speed, almost running.  
  
"Minako, what was that letter? Please tell me. I'm your friend." Makoto said. Minako stopped and Makoto stumbled to a halt. Minako's face was expressionless as usual.  
  
"It's from my home," she said. Makoto gasped as she remembered the date. Today was the anniversary of the death of the Venus Queen. No one actually knew how she was killed or where she was buried. The south wing where the death of the king and queen took place was off limits to all.  
  
"Minako… I'm sorry, I should have…" Makoto bowed her head. Minako nodded.  
  
"Thank you, but there is no need for you to say sorry. It's normal," Minako said, and fought back tears she had saved up all year. She wouldn't cry, not now. It was too early. She turned to leave, rushing down the hall.  
  
"You know something… don't you…?" Makoto whispered.  
  
********************  
  
All the senshi and the princess, and other allies of Venus were dressed in black. Minako lingered in the entrance of the south wing. Everyone was lingering and talking of all the great times that Aphrodite had experienced with them, Each tale was collected in Minako's memory. She wanted to cry and tell the world of her pain, but for her mother, she kept silent.  
  
Then Minako's eyes met up with another's. Warm blue eyes. Butterflies formed in her stomach. A young man, her age probably, was looking right at her. For a while she seemed content. She wanted to walk over and tell him not to pity her every again… she wanted to slap him. Minako looked away, blinking. She had to remember that she must hate all men, all the love between lovers, to keep her mother's wish alive. To never become the loveless goddess.  
  
She looked out the corner of her eye. He was still watching her. Why wouldn't he go look at some other senshi? She cursed under her breath and tapped Rei of Mars's shoulder. Rei turned around, sadness for Minako in her eyes. Minako covered an unladylike curse. ~ Don't look at me like that, ~ she wanted to scream.  
  
"I'm going to... look at a few things. In my mother's room," she said quietly. Rei looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Ok… I'll keep watch as usual Minako. But please remember, I'm here," she said. Minako nodded.   
  
~ Don't pity me! ~  
  
"I'll meet you at the station this time, ok?" Minako whispered. Rei blinked then nodded, understanding how Minako   
  
felt.  
  
"The last shuttle leaves at eleven. We'll wait until then." Minako nodded and headed for the south wing. She left someone following her and turned around. No one. ~ Minako, calm down. Soon everything will be at rest. ~  
  
Minako walked down the twists and turns of the hall and saw herself running that day. She passed the study and went still. The light lingered in her eyes. The blood trail was dry and soiled the tile, making stains. She followed it outside to a place where her mother was buried. No one knew where the queen had been taken. Some say the king killed her then killed himself. Minako would always just listen.  
  
The mound of dirt was covered in flowers and the cross still stood. Minako kneeled down, looking over it. The she cried. For one whole year she had held back so many tears so that she would only cry at her secret spot. The warm tears splashed down, making a sizable puddle. When she was fresh out of tears she began to speak.  
  
"Hi mom… It's me. Your little goddess." She smiled at her mom's nickname for her. "I'm grown up mom, and I've kept your wish alive. I've turned down all men, so I'll never be betrayed." She laid down on top of the mound and whispered to the dirt.   
  
"But I'm not happy. I can't be like this anymore, yet I don't ever want to speak of this." She then reached behind the cross and pulled out a slightly buried dagger. Even after all these years the blade was still sharp. Minako lifted it up, holding it to her heart.  
  
"Don't look at it badly. I'll be with you, and I'll be happy. I'm not happy, yet I'm not strong. I'm glad I'm a senshi, but knowing that I can't protect my princess to the fullest makes me useless. This is my place," she whispered. She closed her eyes and pulled the dagger to her heart.  
  
…………………. ~ No ~ ……………  
  
In a blinding flash the dagger was gone, out of her hands. Minako frantically looked around thinking she dropped it. A soft chuckle floated around her. Minako's eyes widened and she stood up, whirling around. That guy. That same guy from earlier, the one who had pitied her, he had followed her. Why? ~ But most importantly, how long was he watching me in my secret place? ~ she thought, getting angry. There went those butterflies again.   
  
The guy looked familiar. Although he was dressed in black, his uniform was that of earth. His silver white hair blew in the soft wind and his eyes… cast a spell. ~ Why the hell is he laughing? Dose he find something funny about my dead mother and me? ~ Minako's face scrunched up.  
  
"Don't look so angry with me Lady Venus I only wanted to see where you were headed."  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want?" Minako asked. Her eyes were still puffy from crying so many tears.  
  
"Well, you know why," he said. Minako frowned.  
  
"Leave now," she hissed. The man shook his head.  
  
"No, no my lady. At lest let me introduce yourself, and I shall do the same. My name is Kunzite, leader of the prince's generals," he said. Minako knew he looked familiar.  
  
"You can call me Venus, leader of the princess's senshi," she said. Kunzite balanced the dagger. Minako eyed it.  
  
"I'll leave you in peace Lady Venus, if that's your real name, but this will go with me." Kunzite took the dagger and slipped it in his belt, walking back in the palace. Minako gasped and ran after him.  
  
"Give that back! It's not yours!" she yelled.  
  
"True, but I am only protecting you," he said. Minako almost stumbled.  
  
"You? Protect me? From who? From what?" she asked sarcastically. Kunzite laughed. Minako was confused.  
  
"Yourself my lady. You did try to kill yourself didn't you?" he stopped walking and turned to face her.  
  
"It's none of your business," she yelled. Kunzite shook his head.  
  
"Yelling doesn't become such a beautiful face." Minako almost blushed, and fought it down.  
  
"Don't make fun of me," she said, this time in a normal tone.  
  
"I'm not," Kunzite said innocently. Minako reached for the dagger but he pulled away. Minako recovered and   
  
slapped him. Kunzite stood still, shocked. Minako was just as surprised, but held her emotions at bay.  
  
"I don't need your pity. I'm not just some sorry chick who'll fall for any guy that gives them sympathy." Kunzite   
  
recovered as well.  
  
"I don't know why you would think that, you should go home, and it's getting late." He took her hand. Minako tried to move away, but couldn't. For the first time in a long time she let her inner shyness show. Kunzite didn't want to laugh. Instead he tucked the dagger hilt in her upturned hand.  
  
"Where ever your home is. I hope to see you again," he said, and left her standing in the hall. Minako's heart beat hard in her chest. Why was she reacting to this, this, guy. Minako tried to shake the feeling, but it kept getting to her. The clock in the palace struck ten. If she left now she would make the flight back to the moon.  
  
Kunzite sat comfortably in his chair in the shuttle. The princess and the prince looked longingly at each other from their seats. The ship was set up with the Moon dwellers on one said and the Earth dwellers on the other side. Jedite and Mars exchanged cold glances while Mercury and Zoicite tried not to make eye contact. Nephrite, obviously saddened because Jupiter had volunteered to stay behind to wait for Venus, was looking at the stars. Kunzite watched the stars too.  
  
When he had first seen his Lady Venus, she was a vision that hit him. Yet her sadness had tugged at his heart. He wanted to make it go away so that he could see a gleeful spark in her lovely eyes. Why he wanted to make her happy was beyond him, but when he saw her cry he just wanted to hold her.  
  
"Kunzite, hey Kunzite." Nephrite nudged his shoulder. Kunzite blinked and cast a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You look preoccupied. What's up? He asked. Kunzite shrugged.  
  
"Nothing really, just thinking about how sad this day was for Lady Venus, he said simply. ~ "Don't pity me." ~ The words echoed in his head.  
  
"Yeah, it's sad. I wouldn't know cause my parents are still alive, old, but alive.  
  
"I don't think that any of us really know how Minako feels," Mars said, overhearing the two. ~ Minako ~ Kunzite thought, ~ so that's your name? Minako? ~  
  
~ "You can call me Venus." ~  
  
"I feel sorry for her," Mercury said. ~ "Don't pity me! ~ Kunzite thought of her words.  
  
"No one could possibly understand. I mean her parents were murdered, and no one knows how," Princess Serenity said.  
  
"I think someone knows, but won't tell," Kunzite said quietly. ~ "I don't want to speak of our secret, but it hurts   
  
not to tell." ~  
  
"Really?" everyone cried, almost falling out of his or her seats. Kunzite stayed calm and nodded.  
  
"Who? Minako has to know!" said the princess. She wanted Minako to be happy.  
  
"I don't know," he said. Mars sighed.  
  
"Poor Minako. She always likes to be alone," Mercury sighed.  
  
"I've noticed," Jedite spoke up. "That when we travel in groups she sits in that chair in the far corner." Zoicite   
  
nodded.  
  
"She's so quiet. I wonder what she thinks about," Mars speculated quietly. ~ She probably thinks of ways to get through the next day without tears. ~ Kunzite thought.  
  
~ "It hurts." ~  
  
*************  
  
"Princess, please. Your not suppose to be here! We have to go." Minako pulled on the princess's shoulder.  
  
"Please Venus, couldn't we stay just a little while longer?" Serenity whined.  
  
"No. We have to go now. If your mother finds mother finds out that you've been seeing the prince against her wishes, we're done for."  
  
"Hard to have such a curious princess isn't it," said a familiar voice. Minako whirled around to see kunzite chuckling   
  
at her. She blushed and then remembered that she wasn't supposed to, but it was too late. Kunzite had seen. Endymion was behind him.  
  
"Kunzite, don't say anything please," he asked. Kunzite looked at Minako. It has been two weeks since he had seen her, and he wanted to speak with her. Alone.  
  
"Have you found your home Lady Venus?" he asked. Minako looked franticly around.  
  
"W… what do you mean?" she asked. ~ Damn, my emotions. ~  
  
Well last time we met you had a dagger-" he was cut off as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off. The prince and princess looked at them, and then at each other. After a minute they fell into another embrace.  
  
************  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Minako yelled. "If the princess knew what I did she would throw me out!"  
  
"Then you would have to go home?" Kunzite whispered. Minako stopped, wanting to cry.  
  
"Shut up. How could you possibly understand?"  
  
  
  
"Your hurting Minako," he said, and she gasped. How did he know her name, and why did he speak it so softly?  
  
"Shut up!" Minako turned away, a tear running down her cheek. ~ No! I won't cry! ~ Kunzite's arms slipped around her. To his surprise she didn't try to fight him. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Minako stiffened.  
  
"I've wanted to hold you for a long time. You're so sad. Let me fight your demon memories for you. You shouldn't have to do it alone." Then, in just a quick second, Minako was facing him from three feet away.  
  
"Stop! Leave me alone. You don't understand anything at all."  
  
"When are you going to stop fooling yourself? You're not alone. You don't have to be. Minako I-" he stopped. "I'm   
  
worried about you."  
  
"Then don't worry," she snapped, storming out of his sight.  
  
************  
  
Makoto yawned, walking through the halls. A soft scream caught her hearing. She looked around and followed the sound to Minako's room. A bouquet of yellow roses were scattered on the floor. Minako was screaming and muttering to herself, tearing a card apart.  
  
"Minako…" Makoto whispered. Minako gasped and turned to look at her friend.  
  
"Just leave Makoto," Minako whispered in an icy tone. Makoto shivered. Something was up, but knowing Minako, she would never tell. Even is the Moon decided to explode, she would not part her lips.  
  
You like? I hope you do. I have to give major thanks to   
  
Afrodite Angel for her e-mail. It really helped me out.   
  
Thank you! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

The Loveless Goddess By Michi-chan  
Chapter 2  
***********************************************************************  
The princess sighed. Jupiter sighed. Mercury sighed. Mars sighed. Endymion  
sighed. Zoicite sighed. Nephrite sighed. Jedite sighed. Kunzite sighed. They all had their  
reasons for being down in the dumps. They all missed their loves. All but Minako. Was  
she in love? ~ Mom was in love and look where it got her. ~ Minako thought. Of course  
Kunzite believes in love. If he didn't then he wouldn't keep sending her gifts and stalking  
her. Tracking her every move. She believed it was an infatuation. He believed it was  
destiny.  
The princess who was completely oblivious to everything her scouts did only  
whined to Venus about another visit to earth. Minako would only shake her head no. 'Too  
dangerous. The Queen will catch on. We lay low for a while.' Then she would turn and go.  
No one actually knew where Minako went on her own. So one day Princess Serena  
decided to follow the top of her guards. It was a beautiful day on the moon, the sun was  
shining and the birds were singing. Rei predicted smooth sailing for the day.   
Minako kicked. Serena held in a gasp. Minako punched. Kicked. Spin, kick. Hit,  
duck, spin kick, upper cut, low cut, jump, dodge, stumble, regain, attack. Then she did it  
all over again in a different order. Artemis, dodge, kick, spin, jump, duck, jump, attack, fall  
back, duck, attack. The princess smiled. It figures that the stone cold Minako would  
practice on a day like this. She sat down behind a set of bushes to watch.Minako  
dodged another attack from Artemis. Then she spun and got behind him sending a blow to  
his shoulder, making him crumble to the ground. He chuckled and smiled up and Minako's  
face. She didn't smile, but she didn't look so cold either. Artemis had found her crying over  
her mother's grave that day and had kept the secret just as well as she had. All he could do  
was train her and hope she learned to smile again.  
"Your getting better Minako." he said and got up.  
"Mom was good too," she said sadly.  
"You couldn't help it Minako, When-"  
"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, cutting him off. Artemis just sighed  
and shook his head.  
"I'm only a guardian to you Minako," he said humbly. Minako looked horrified,  
like some slimy creature crawled up her leg.  
"I didn't mean to snap Artemis. I just don't want to talk about it," she said. Her  
mentor rested his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm used to it. I'll be ready when you are," he smiled. Minako nodded. He turned   
to leave. "Luna's got a shuttle waiting for me. I'll see you next month Minako."  
"Ok, I'll see you then," she said simply. He stopped and looked at her.  
"Oh, and Minako?" he said.  
"Yes?"  
"Try and smile once in a while."  
"I'll try."  
"Oh and one more thing."  
"Yes."  
"Try to come home more often, we miss you, and maybe it'll help," he said softly.  
Minako got that horrified look again. Artemis bowed his head and walked off. For awhile  
Minako just stood there staring at nothing. She looked at a tree. Her mother wasn't a bad  
person. Why did her father kill her? Minako pulled out the dagger that killed her mother.  
She never did put back after Kunzite took it, and then gave it back. She would have to go  
home to put it in it's rightful spot. She held it up to the light, and then looked at the tree again.  
Then, faster then the naked eye could see, she planted it into the tree with such  
force and violence that the tree split. It felt like her heart. Most of the pain came from one  
man. Her feelings said to trust him, let him love you and protect you. Love him back,  
but..... ~My gut feeling said it wouldn't work. My heart, wants to love him. Do I love him? ~  
she asked herself. She shook her head and pulled the dagger out. ~ Who am I trying to  
kid. I do not love him! He is a man. Not like Artemis, and he will betray me. Just like my  
father betrayed my mother. And my heart... my heart will pay the price, maybe, even my  
life.~  
***************************************  
Jupiter jumped around kicking the air. Jump, kick, jump, kick, jump, kick, jump, kick.  
Mercury pounded the keys on her mini computer. The one that Zoicite had fashioned, just  
for her. Mars wasn't with them. Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter were on a training trip. Mars  
was on earth, investigating an evil aura that she was sensing.   
"We'll reach the training start grounds in five minutes," Ami said.  
"Ami, you know you shouldn't calculate so much," Jupiter said playfully.  
"Well if it's need in a fight I can use it."  
"If we need you in a fight then you have to fight," she laughed. Ami turned red and  
looked at her feet.   
"Go ahead and get into your fuku. You'll be able to move better in it." Ami nodded  
and went to change. Venus made a fist and a small crunching sound filled the silence.  
Jupiter turned and looked at her friend.  
"Minako, you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," she murmured.  
"Whatcha got there?" Jupiter sat next to Venus and took the object out of her  
hand. The first thing she noticed was that Venus's hand was bleeding.   
"Minako!"  
"Mako, you don't have to yell," Venus said and held her hand away. Jupiter shook  
her head. She looked at a bracelet. It was yellow posies and green leaves. They  
surrounded a heart with an arrow throughout. She beamed.  
"Who sent you this, huh?"  
"Some...one," she said shifting in her seat. Butterflies? Jupiter smiled.   
"It's beautiful. He... uh they, must like you bunches," she said and patted Venus's  
back. Venus scoffed and they landed on the training star. Mercury bounded out and ran  
off. Jupiter laughed as she saw Mercury run off.  
"Probably going to meat Zoicite."  
"Zoicite?" Venus blinked. Jupiter took a step back. For a second she  
looked... innocent?  
"Yeah, the generals are training here today. You didn't know," she asked. Venus  
frowned.  
"I do now." With that she walked off. Jupiter shook her head. ~ I wish I could read  
your mind sometimes. ~ She thought.  
*********************************  
Kick, Punch. Jump. Duck. Upper cut. Lower cut. Move to the right. Attack. Duck.  
Move to the left. Attack. Spin then kick. Jump then do a lower cut. Move your feet.  
Faster. Faster. Make the hits stronger. Make them faster. Make them accurate. Minako  
grunted, screamed small battle cries, and little noises to vent her anger. By the time she  
was done, the tree that was wrapped in rope was nothing but marks and dents. Her breath  
was shallow and she pulled out the heavy stone sword. It was the symbol of the leader of  
the sailor senshi. A position, she felt, she wasn't worthy of.  
"I kind of feel sorry for the tree, but you on the other hand," someone drawled.  
Low, confident, full of life and humor. Soothing and familiar. Venus froze. Why did he  
have this effect on her? Why couldn't he leave her alone? ~ Go away. ~ She thought. Only  
he came closer. She swung around and held the tip of her blade at his neck.  
Kunzite grinned. He didn't flinch or step back. He held his ground and looked her  
in the eye. Those lovely blue eyes that he dreamed about at night. He touched the blade  
and ran a finger over it. Blood ran down the side and dripped to the grass. The sight of his  
blood made her stomach turn.~ Don't look. The blood, you don't care remember?  
REMEMBER! ~  
The weapon dropped and she was in warmth. She didn't want to but her heart said  
something else. Shock? Was it shock that allowed Kunzite to put his arms around her. In  
her distressed state was she liking his warmth. Her mind screamed. She wanted to scream.  
Butterflies? In her stomach? Love? Truth? Lies? Leading her on? Betrayal?  
The questions circled her mind. Her eyes misty with raw emotion. Kunzite saw  
weather she realized it or not. Minako's love. Not sailor Venus. Not lady Venus. Not the  
scared little girl, or the suicide crazed and desperate female, but the woman of love she  
could truly be. She was...he didn't know. She felt so perfect in his arms. Like it was where  
she belonged. Where she had to be. There was darkness inside her and he was going to  
chase it out. No matter what. Kunzite knew he had to act fast before she realized what he  
was about to do. So the kiss he gave her was quick, and hit the target. Right on her red  
lips. It was everything he wanted and dreamed kissing her would be. Now all he had to do  
was get her to respond. Instead of pursuing his actions, he let her go and backed away. He  
bowed and left. Venus, still stood there. She knew what he did. Her first kiss. Kunzite.  
Love. Confusion.   
She backed up to the tree she and looked up. Images of her past flashed in her  
mind. Images of Kunzite and their embrace. Images... Too many, flashing in Her mind,  
like a movie reel gone wrong. Gone very, very wrong. Then she screamed.  
  
  
* I hope you like it. It was kind of odd in that first part and I hope that I didn't confuse  
anyone. I'm trying to get you inside Minako's mind. You all know what happened, and  
now it's time to see how Kunzite is going to get it out of her. I stuck Artimis in as a  
human, because I think he was human on the moon kingdom, and it makes Minako's  
training go a little better. I'll try to lighten up a little. Arigato minna chan ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

The Loveless Goddess By Michi-chan  
  
Chapter3  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Her screams echoed all around her. The images were too much. She continued toscream. In her mind it was horrible. Her happiness and her morals were questions. So many deaths. So many memories. Too many.   
  
Mako heard the screams. In an instant she dropped everything and came running. Ami met up with her in a matter of minutes.   
  
"You herd?" she panted and the screams continued to ring out.   
  
"Yeah, where do you think it's coming from?" Mako strained to listen. Ami pulled out her mini computer. She punched the keys with rapid force.  
  
"It's Minako! And it's coming from over there!" Ami practically screamed and pointed to their right. Mako grabbed Ami's wrist and pulled her behind in her in neck breakingspeed. They reached Minako. She had her hands over her eyes and   
  
was screaming until her voice was fighting to be herd.  
  
"Minako! Minako!" Mako shook Minako as hard as she could. Minako stopped screaming and just looked at her with such horror that Mako almost recoiled. Ami kneeledbeside them.  
  
"Minako, please snap out of it," Ami pleaded, almost crying. Mako shook her harder.  
  
"Mommy..." Minako whispered just barely. The other two scouts fell silent and waited. "I'm sorry mommy... I couldn't help you," she wispered looking at nothing. She blinked rapidly then passed out. Ami looked at Mako. They had just gotten a small insite of what Minako hid so well.  
  
************************  
  
Minako blinked her eyes open and looked around. She was in her own bed, but how? She looked around. All her friends. They were sleeping in chairs and on the floor. Even the princess had curled up in the most comfortable chair. Mako was leaning against the wall next to the bed. Ami had completely stretched out over the floor and Rei was in a small ball near the princess. Minako sat up slowly and almost fell back. Memories and pain tried to hammer back in her head.  
  
Minako blinked once more and slowly got out of bed. She padded across the floorin her bare feet and left her room. She walked blindly around the halls not sure where she was going. It was when she stopped; she realized that she was at the edge of the balcony.  
  
In a daze she climbed up on the rim balancing. She saw the roses where there was water. Blue skies instead of lack. A shimmering orange dress where there was just her fuku. Small hands and feet instead of long ones. She was a child again. She was home. Her mother was alive and happy. Artimis was running around looking for her. She did a cartwheel on the edge. She wasn't afraid, there were roses and tulips below her. She jumped and spun and did another cartwheel. She decided that she would never grownup and do cartwheels all day.  
  
Someone pulled her down and she passed out again. Mako held her up and started to take her back to her room. She had seen Minako wake up and leave. She had followed and saw her friend doing cartwheels on the edge of the balcony. Minako need help, and Mako decided that she was going to give it to her.  
  
******************************************  
  
"You can't possible believe that Minako is mental can you Makoto?" Rei snapped.  
  
"Ok so she's quiet, but that doesn't mean... Mako..." The princess looked at Makoto. "If you tell mom, Minako will be kicked out for sure."  
  
"But you have to consider the facts princess," Ami said sadly.  
  
"She's got.... things that she has to get over. I think it's mostly her mom." Mako said.  
  
"She was telling her mom sorry when we found her yeterday. She was screaming before," Ami said.  
  
"And I think Artimis knows, but he won't say anything until Minako does."  
  
"Look if we don't then she could really hurt herself." Mako said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"But please, let me tell mother. If you don't mind." The princess said. Everyone nodded again.  
  
**********************************  
  
Minako walked slowly down the hall the queen's meeting chamber. Three days ago she had been found screaming and talking to invisible people. People who were dead. Then she was a child again. ~ I must be going crazy, and it's all Kunzite's fault. If he wouldn't have kissed me.... ~ she stopped and touched her lips. He had kissed her, and now that was all she could think about. She resumed her walk, he gown slightly hovering over the floors.  
  
She met the queen inside the meeting chamber and bowed. The queen looked at her slowly watching her moves. Minako inwardly winced. By know the whole castle knew she was crazy. Did Kunzite know? She almost frowned. What did she care? The queen interuped her thoughts.  
  
"Minako...." she started in a formal tone, and then stopped. She sighed and her voice changed. Lighter, softer and more caring. "Minako, my dear Minako..."  
  
"I'm sorry for my actions my queen. I promise it won't happen again," Minako said quickly.  
  
"But can you be sure of that?" the queen asked. Minako startled. She didn't know how to answer that one.  
  
"...No." she said slowly.  
  
"I didn't think so. Minako, I've been watching you for a long time. You have secrets that are eating at you. Your a danger to others, but mostly to yourself," she went one. Minako closed her eyes holding back tears. Soon she would have to leave, to go to the one dreaded place. Her home.  
  
"I only want the best for you. So because of this you will be released of your duties," she said. Minako winced. "But you will stay here." The queen smiled as Minako's head flew up.  
  
"You mean it? ... I can really stay?" she stammered.  
  
"Yes Minako. I want you to overcome your fears, but if I send you home you may not come back... alive." Minako gasped. "Yes I know. I know you tried to kill yourself that day, and I'm glad that Kunzite of Endymion's guards stopped you. Even if that was a forbidden area."  
  
"He told you?" Minako asked in disbelief. The words betrayal flashed across her mind. But did she ever trust him?  
  
"Yes, but asked me to keep quite about it, I didn't know why at the time, but I do now."  
  
"I'm sorry... I just..." Minako stopped. If she told...  
  
"I want you to overcome your fears. When you can tell me what your awful secret is, then You can return to your duties. Understood?" she said back to her formal tone.  
  
"Yes." Minako bowed and left.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kunzite watched Minako cross the large garden. Another ball was at the Moon palace, and as usual the princess had begged her mother to invite Prince Endymion and his guards. Of course the queen agreed and they came. That was when he had spoken to the Queen about Minako. That was when he learned her situation. He had to see her again.  
  
Right behind a large moss covered tree he watched her cross the garden and go over the tiny walking bridge, her skirts lifted over her ankles. She was in a rush and he knew why. His mind flashed back to the ballroom they had came from as he followed her.  
  
"Are you as cold as the say Lady Venus?"  
  
" I'm sorry for you loss."  
  
"She's so pitiful standing over there."  
  
"Look at the horrid scowl."  
  
"Never smiles or cries that what I herd."  
  
"I think she's not human."  
  
"I wonder if she killed her parents, I heard she was a crazy child."  
  
"I wonder what her folks were thinking, rising a kid like that."  
  
"I hope that she doesn't endanger our princess."   
  
"I think she's not quite right."  
  
"Her eyes are scaring me mommy." All those whispers. Knuzite knew some of the people said in a whisper and others said it loud so that Minako could hear. Did they not care? Obviously they didn't. He followed Minako through the castle grounds, past the gate, and to a shallow gorge. He should have known that she was going to do something drastic. He came to the clearing a good distance behind her. He watched her hiccup. Was she crying? Was it possible that Lady Venus, was crying, for the first time in years outside of her secret place?  
  
"Kunzite, I know you're here," she said quietly. He fell still. "Who am I tryingto kid? Now I'm imagining things."   
  
"Minako, I'm here," he said softly. She spun around and stared at him. Her eyes were clear.  
  
"What do you want? Haven't you made my life a living hell already?" she accused him with piercing blue eyes. They seemed to cut into his very soul.  
  
"No, Minako-" he whispered, but she interrupted him.  
  
"Don't talk to me Kunzite. You told the Queen, you almost got me sent home!" she screamed. Kunzite wondered if it was really that bad. "You can't be trusted."  
  
"Did you ever trust me?" he asked. Minako's frowned intensified.  
  
"No!" she stalked up to him pulling out her mother's dagger. She held it up to his neck, Kunzite never moved. "Your a man. No man can be trusted. No man, but Artemist." she hissed.  
  
"Why don't you trust men, Minako? Has someone hurt you?" he asked gently. Minako bared her teeth. The tip of the dagger touched the base of his throat. He didn't even flinch.  
  
"They're evil, no regard for anyone else but themselves. Where's the princess' father huh? You don't see him protecting his wife and child."  
  
"Minako, he's dead, you know that." he stressed. She fumed.  
  
"I know! All of you should die!" she screamed, no longer fighting the tears.  
  
"Minako..." he whispered. She almost dropped her dagger at the softness in his voice. She withdrew and backed away from him, until he was gone from sight.  
  
***************************  
  
"Get off of her!" Aphrodite yelled. Her husband looked up at his wife, his foot still planted in Minako's stomach. Artimist stood silently watching, prying for a way to help this child.  
  
"You disappoint me wife. I would have thought you have taught this little animal some manners." he hissed.  
  
"Stop! You've already killed me; don't hurt Minako! Please!" she yelled, tears coming down her flawless face. Every thing became dark. Minako's father pulled out the dagger and buried it into Aphrodite's stomach. After she fell to floor he kneeled beside her and stabbed her over and over again. Blood poured onto the floor covering Minako. She screamed as bloody hands reached for her dragging her down. She was drowning in blood. She screamed, but no one herd her cries. She slipped into darkness. She was cold and alone, always alone.  
  
Minako shot up in bed. Sweat made her bangs stick to her head. That horrible dream. Drowning in blood. Her father, her mother. Blood. Minako hated blood. She started down at her hands in realization. She hated blood. The blood of the people she loved. Her mother, and her friends. Kunzite.  
  
"Rrrr, don't think about it!" she hissed at herself. Kunzite was a man. So what if she saw his blood and did a double take? So what? It didn't mean she loved him, did it? No she....  
  
"I don't love him, I don't," she told herself.  
  
"Is that so?" said a soft voice. Minako gasped and reached for the dagger at the side dresser. She flinched when something cold touched the front of her neck. Her dagger was missing.  
  
"Mako, what are you doing?" she said menacingly. Mako smiled in the dark.  
  
"Minako, I'm worried about you. I want to know what happened to make you stop laughing. Smiling. We miss your smiles."  
  
"I can't tell Mako. You know that," she sighed and flipped the lamp by her bed.   
  
"Then tell me who you don't love," Mako chided, slipping the weapon back on the table. She sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
"Mako... Why are you here?" Minako sighed again. Makoto looked out the darkened window.  
  
"You were screaming in your sleep. You and I sleep light cause he have night shifts,so I was the only one who woke up." She looked at Minako. "You called out to Aphrodite. Your mother." Mako touched her friend's shoulder. Minako looked at her sheets. She never noticed how nice the stitches looked until now.  
  
"Minako, please. I want to help. You have nothing to be ashamed of." That did it. Minako burst out crying. Mako gathered her up in her arms in a friendly embrace.  
  
"Don't cry. It's ok. Really," she whispered.  
  
"I can't keep it a secret anymore Mako. I can't. It hurts too much, and Kunzite is just making it worse," she cried.   
  
"Kunzite? Is he the one you don't love?"  
  
"Yes. I want to, but something isn't right. My heart and my mind don't agree."  
  
"Your ready to talk then?" Mako asked quietly. Minako nodded. She felt relived.  
  
"When I tell, please don't hate me. And please, don't pity me. I can't stand it," she said. Mako laughed.  
  
"You never could Minako," she smiled as her friend driffted to sleep.  
  
"You'realways trying to protect someone, but you never protected yourself did you?" Mako's question went unanswered.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Minako yelled. Kunzite smiled.   
  
"That's no way to treat your guest Lady Venus." Minako frowned. She didn't love him, did she?  
  
"Your herd to see me make a fool of myself aren't you?" she snapped. He shook his head.  
  
"A confession isn't a fool hearty thing Lady Venus. Minako," he whispered hername. She shivered. He looked around and when no one was watching he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. She resisted of course, but it wasn't until they reached an empty hall did he let her go.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she almost yelled. He put her arms around her waist, holding her tight. "Let me go." She pushed against his chest. He lowerd his face towards hers and kissed her. He was soft and gental with her until she stopped struggling. Until she gave in. He lifted his head. Minako was frowning at him. He laughed, she almost smiled. He kissed her again, and again, and again. She frown slowly faded and Kunzite released her.  
  
"My mission is done for now," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I took away your frown." He smiled and walked off. Minako sunk to he knees. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
Mianko blinked, and allowed herself to smile. She was in love. Why didn't she feel bad? Why was she giddy? Because her brain stopped working and her heart took over, that's why, and she didn't want that to change. Suddenly   
  
the world didn't look so cold, and cruel. It looked warm, inviting and comforting. The leader of this beautiful world was smiling on her. Her and only her, and his name was Kunzite.  
  
Minako stood up and felt a heavy weight get lifted from her body. She smiled as sunlight poured through opened windows. The warmth was nice, and she walked down the hall with a determined smile. She was going to tell her secret, and no one would pity her. Just understand her.  
  
"Before I speak, I must tell you all one thing. Understand me, don't pity me please," and that was how her new life started.  
  
* You like. It's not done yet, so just hang in there. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Loveless Goddess By Michi-chan Chapter 4   
  
  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear."  
  
"Then who or what did?"  
  
"He did it, really!  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"It was so. You started the whole thing!"  
  
"Only cause you wanted to."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"That's not the question. I want to know now."  
  
"Kunzite did I swear really!"  
  
"Kunzite?"  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Minako?"  
  
"Kunzite."  
  
"Argh! I give up!" Prince Endymion threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. The princess giggled and shook Minako's hand.  
  
"Thank you Minako."  
  
"You owe me big time Princess." Minako scolded her. The princess kicked her foot at the shuttle floor.  
  
"I know, but I really did want to see Luna's new power henshins.* I didn't know they would go off," she said innocently, then hurried after Endymion. (Henshin = their transformation pens)  
  
"And why was I dragged into this?" Kunzite asked, slightly irritated. Minako kissed his cheek.  
  
"I didn't mean to," she smiled. Minako's smile seemed to brighten up the shuttle room. Kunzite smiled and kissed her. It had been almost a month ago that Minako had confessed her horrible secret. Like she asked, no one pitied her. Only understood. Afterwards she had cried out all her tears. She had become silent, and her friends began to think that she would become worse then ever. That was when Kunzite came and used loving kisses to bring her out of her darkness. He fought her demons for her.  
  
Then not to long ago he had confessed his love for her. Minako was scared silly. She loved him yes, but betrayal lingered in her mind, but it was much stronger now. Something bad was coming. Something that would test their love, and he would fail that test.  
  
  
  
Kunzite looked at the darkening sky at high noon. Although the sun was out darkness covered the horizon. Several days ago he had said goodbye to a tearful Minako as he went back to Earth to fight.  
  
The darkness was coming closer each day and they have yet to find the cause of this evil. Everyday he battled against crazed townsmen, and soldiers from the dark side. He sighed. Then at night he longed to hold his Minako.  
  
His Minako... Kunzite wasn't sure when he got so possessive of his Minako, but he did know he wanted to hear her confess her love. All he could do was wait until she was ready, and he would wait until the end of all time if he had to.  
  
"Kunzite!" someone screamed. He whirled around, his cape spinning. Jedite ran toward him. Beams of electric purple power shot down from no where, obviously trying to hit Jedite. He dodged as he spoke.  
  
"We have to get off the earth. We're all in danger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen," he jumped. "Everyone one but the prince and the four guards, us, are still alive. The evil is headed for the moon."  
  
"The Moon!" ~ Minako! ~  
  
"C'mon, hurry, we're targets if we stay here!" Jedite fell back. Kunzite grabbed him and they both ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
Mercury stood in front of the Princess. Venus, Jupiter and Mars guarded her with their own bodies. A small armada of ghostly and ghastly evil people attacked. The three scouts fought bravely, receiving many injuries from their fight, only to have more come.  
  
"There's too many!" Mars yelled over the battle. Other guards from the palace were fighting also. A guard looked around at them.  
  
"Get the princess out of here! She has to live on!" he yelled. Venus nodded the princess and her guardians moved out. They ran down the halls to the shuttle.  
  
"If we can get the princess to Pluto, then she'll be safe for sure," Mercury said.  
  
"Right." Venus nodded, tuning a corner. They came out to the large garden. Jedite stood in their way. Mars stopped.  
  
"Rei..." he whispered.  
  
"Jedite... are you ok?"  
  
"I must... I must..."  
  
"What? What's the matter?"  
  
"I must... I will.... Kill you!" he yelled and attacked. Mars gasped and put her arms up in defense just in time.  
  
"Go!" she screamed and used her flame sniper. "Go, I'll join up later!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A battered Jupiter half carried and half dragged the beat up Mercury and Mars. Venus who was the only one unscratched escorted the princess to the shuttle dock. They were almost there. Only a few more feet.  
  
A woman with flowing dark hair blocked their way. Venus automatically got in front. The woman's eyes were sad, and a dark force was surrounding her. They stared at the princess and fire flashed in her cold eyes. She clinched her fist.  
  
"I only wanted him, why did you steal him." she asked.  
  
"What did I steal?" Princess Serena asked.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Prince Endymion called. Everyone's head turned to him running forward. Venus moved to stop the dark guards from creeping behind.  
  
"Endymion." Serena whispered.  
  
"Baryl, leave her alone. I told you already. I don't love you and I will not marry you!" he said. Baryl's eyes flashed.  
  
"If I can't have you, then no one can!" she screamed. She drew her own sword and ran at Endymion full speed. She ran the sword right through him.  
  
"ENDYMION!!!!!!" Serena yelled. She caught his fallen body and he drifted to and endless sleep. Tears poured. Then out of shear impulsiveness she drew his sword and ran in through her own stomach. She fell on top of her love and died.  
  
"PRINCESS!!!" the scouts yelled.  
  
"No...." Minako whispered. Everything fell apart. She didn't see anything. She didn't hear the screams or the cries, or see the deaths. She didn't see Jupiter killed by Nephrite's power and fall near the princess. She didn't see Mars bleed to death from Jedite's power. She didn't see Mercury cry when Zoicite ran an ice dagger through her heart. She didn't see the three general awake from mind control and see their actions. Nor did she see them kill themselves as penance.  
  
"Minako..."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Run Please"  
  
"Kunzite."  
  
"Go, or Baryl will make me kill you."  
  
"Her power is that strong?"  
  
"Yes, now go please."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Kunzite."  
  
"Minako."  
  
A blinding light  
  
  
  
Minako felt warm safe. She opened her eyes and saw the destruction. she gasped and looked around. She was flying, but how. She looked down and covered her mouth. Her body, limp and lifeless. Holding onto Kunzite's. Was she dead?  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Hey Minako!"  
  
"Lady Venus."  
  
"Minako......"  
  
She turned around. All her friends. Kunzite. They were spirits.   
  
"Bet you didn't expect to see us did you?" Jupiter winked. Was she really dead? She looked at her hands, and then smiled softly. Nothing could hurt her. Nobody would make her cry or suffer. She could be happy in the world of the dead. It would be like she dreamed it would be. Perfect. She was embraced in the strong arms of her love. Kunzite smiled down at her. Then a puzzled look overcame him.  
  
"Minako. Why didn't you run when I told you to?" he asked. Minako pointed to the dead bodies.  
  
"Then I would have been down there suffering." she said gently. Kunzite nodded.  
  
"We have one more person to wait for." The princess said holding onto Endymion.  
  
"Who's that?" Minako asked.  
  
"My mother." Minako nodded. She looked down and saw the Queen. She was sobbing and crying and suffering so much. Like she had. Had her mother watched from above and watch her own daughter fall into darkness and cold?  
  
"My daughter..." The queen whispered. "I want you to be happy." She then pulled out the Silver crystal. Minako's mind flashed. ~ NO! ~  
  
"NO!" Oh my god no!" Minako screamed and pulled away from Kunzite. She sank down to where the queen stood. She was going to bring them back. To the suffering. She ran to her queen, but what was she going to do. She was a ghost!  
  
"Minako what's wrong?" The princess called. Minako looked up at them.  
  
"She's going to use the crystal. She's going to bring us back!"  
  
"But I don't want to go back. There are too many rules and restrictions. I can't be with Endy," she whined.  
  
"Yes. That's my point."  
  
"But it will be different when you awaken!" said a voice. A cold shiver ran down Minako's back. A white light shot from the queen's silver crystal. Baryl held out her hands and took the souls of innocent people while the white gem's light tried to save them. Kunzite grabbed her.  
  
"Kunzite!" Minako yelled. Wind whipped around them.  
  
"Minako! Hold onto me! If we go somewhere we go together!" he said. Tears blurred her eyes. The power of good and evil were fighting once more. Minako saw her friends be absorbed into white light.  
  
"Kunzite, come with me. We can be happy in our new life." she pleaded being pulled toward the white light. Kunzite nodded. That was when a cold shiver went down Minako's back. Something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen. That was when she herd Makoto scream. Minako's head whipped around and saw Nephrite fall into the darkness. The winds became stronger and her grip on Kunzite loosened. Minako's tears flew every which was as Kunzite was pulled away from her.  
  
Her grip tightened and she was pulled slowly into darkness. Evil laughter crackled as the last of the souls went to the darkness and the light. Kunzite looked at Minako, his eyes apologetic. She knew him, and what he was going to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Minako," he whispered, and with a mighty heave Minako flew backward into the brightness and Kunzite smiled sadly and the black light consumed his entire body. Then there was nothing.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
I hope you liked this one. I know I know, you may think it's over but it's not. I'm working on another part to this story of mine. It may take a while but I'm starting my winter break so I'll try and have the prologue up. Thanks for all your support.   
  
-Michi-chan 


End file.
